


need you tonight

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Illumi needs a favor.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	need you tonight

The visit is a surprise. Hisoka would be lying if he said he understood Illumi. He’s too wrapped up in himself, in the family, for anyone else to really know him. But, Hisoka knows him well enough. Enough to know that when he spots him, sitting in the crowd at one of Hisoka’s fights, he’s the reason why the Zoldyck has chosen to visit Heaven’s Arena.

He wishes he could put on a better show for him, but his opponent--as most of them are turning out to be--is weak, without anything interesting to warrant any flare on Hisoka’s part. He dispatches the man easily, without so much as maiming him, and then raises his eyes back to where Illumi is sitting, watching him. Yes, Illumi is at Heaven’s Arena for Hisoka, but it is far from a social visit.

~

He sees him again later that night. He’s lounging in his room instead of wandering around on the lookout for something more interesting. He’s expecting the house call, and Illumi doesn’t disappoint, arriving on a whisper of wind and climbing through the window as if he scaled the 200 story building on his own. Hisoka wouldn’t be entirely surprised if he did.

He sits up in bed and smiles. “Hello, darling.” As always, these cheap endearments are met with a deadpan stare and slow blink. Hisoka assumes Illumi doesn’t understand the implications. Or maybe he just doesn’t care. Regardless, Hisoka never lets it deter him.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands to meet Illumi. “I need something from you,” Illumi says, skipping straight to where Hisoka expected him to go. He turns on his bedside lamp and then crosses the room to where Illumi stands.

“Of course. I am at your disposal.” His words drip with honey, and this time, something in Illumi’s face… twitches. It could mean nothing, it probably means nothing, but Hisoka still feels heat under his skin at the change. He’s always had a quick trigger, and Illumi is certainly no exception.

Illumi brushes by him, the tips of his hair tickling Hisoka’s lips as he moves to the side of the bed. Hisoka blinks at him. And then blinks again, waiting for the moment where this strange ghost vanishes. Illumi doesn’t disappear. Instead, he reaches down and hooks his thumbs into the top of his pants. Hisoka stares, suddenly unsure if this is just one complicated dream, as Illumi pushes his pants down to his knees and bends over the edge of the bed.

He’s so tall his knees bend awkwardly before his belly meets the sheets, and he’s still wearing that deadpan gaze when he looks over his shoulder at Hisoka. As if he doesn’t look like a living wet dream--fucking hell he isn’t even wearing underwear. “Hisoka.” His eyes snap away from the smooth backs of Illumi’s thighs and to his face. “I need you to have sex with me.”

Hisoka chokes on his tongue. Out of all the favors he expected to give to Illumi, he hadn’t even fathomed this one. “Sorry? What was that?” He doesn’t know why he’s questioning it, if anything he should be taking the chance before Illumi snatches it back, but he truly can’t reconcile the Illumi he’s known with the one that’s currently bent over for him.

There’s a stubborn strand of hair that falls across Illumi’s forehead consistently. He blows it off his face, now, and sighs like he’s annoyed with Hisoka for not keeping up. “I need you to have sex with me. I’ve never done it before, and I need to for a job in about…” He glances at the clock above the bed and then looks back at Hisoka. “Twenty-six hours. And I’d rather not go in totally blind so…” He spreads his legs as wide as his tangled pants will allow and props his head up on his hand. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

The onslaught of information is processed slowly. Hisoka hasn’t quite caught up to ‘virgin’ by the time he’s standing behind Illumi, hands on his waist, staring at the back of his head. When his mind does catch up to it, his cock throbs, already fully hard inside his pants. “You sure?” He’ll ask once, and then he’ll do as Illumi says. Once feels like enough.

Illumi sighs like Hisoka is the stupidest person in the world, and tilts his hips up to press against Hisoka’s groin. “Yes.”

Hisoka groans. He doesn’t think that Illumi realizes the erotic figure that he cuts, all that long hair and smooth skin, bent over the edge of Hisoka’s mattress and waiting for him to… take his virginity. Hisoka quickly tugs off his clothing before he can soil his pants.

But, when he palms at Illumi’s ass cheeks and spreads him open, he almost spends anyway. Between his cheeks sits a slim, black plug. It fits the contours of Illumi’s body, and is obviously made for longer wear. Hisoka is lightheaded. His fingers wander inward until one of his thumbs presses against the plug. Illumi… moans. There’s really no other word for it, even if the sound is stilted and not particularly sexy. Still, it’s Illumi, so Hisoka’s cock twitches. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbles, sliding two fingers to hook around both sides of the oval shaped base. “Why did you…” He trails off as he tugs on the plug. The base moves away from Illumi’s body and gives Hisoka a decent look at the inflamed, red clench of his hole. His brow furrows and he pulls on the plug again, this time a little harder. 

The noise that Illumi makes then is definitely one of pain. “I’ve never--why does it…”

Hisoka lets go of the plug and licks the tips of his fingers instead. He reaches back down and rubs his spit against Illumi’s swollen rim. It doesn’t do much to actually help the situation, but it does make Illumi’s cunt pulse against his fingers and shine with saliva. “How long ago did you put it in?”

Illumi shrugs. Hisoka takes that to mean that it was much, much too long ago.

He fishes around in his bedside table for some lube while rocking the plug in and out of Illumi. Slowly, the pain leeches out of the noises he’s making. Now, Hisoka just has to get it out of him. He slicks the tips of his fingers with lube and tugs on the end of the plug again. Minding his nails, he smears the lube around Illumi’s hole and the slim neck of the plug. He lets it sink back inside and hopes it deals with the worst issue at hand.

“Why’d you even put it in?” Hisoka grabs Illumi’s waist to keep him still as he starts wiggling the plug and trying to pull it out of him. 

Illumi gives a long groan. The assassin might be familiar with pain, but this sort seems to have taken him by surprise. “Its..” For a second he loses his breath entirely and Hisoka thinks he won’t ever give a real answer. “It’s efficient.”

Hisoka snorts. He manages to work the plug further out of Illumi’s hole, but each time he tugs and thinks he’s reached the widest part, it somehow gets thicker. “This was… pretty ambitious, for the first time.” Illumi ignores him and arches his back.

Hisoka keeps the plug taut against Illumi’s rim as he uncaps the bottle and upends it. Lube drips down between Illumi’s cheeks, shining where it bubbles over his hole and slides down his taint. Need grips Hisoka so tightly, he almost discards the idea of being gentle entirely. With his teeth set into his bottom lip, he starts rocking the plug in and out of Illumi, fucking the lube into him until the drag doesn’t seem to be as intense.

“You’re so tight,” he mumbles. Illumi clenches hard around the plug, sucking it back into his hole and destroying any progress they’ve made. And yet, Hisoka can’t quite manage to stop. “I would’ve worked you open with my fingers, you know.” He strokes at the sharp notches of Illumi’s spine and tugs hard on the plug. “Spread you open for me, treated your cunt so well.”

“Shut up, shut the fuck up--” Illumi gasps out.

Hisoka bites his lip so hard it begins to bleed and twists the plug inside of Illumi’s hole. “Loosen up, let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” The name slips out. Hisoka expects Illumi to go rigid once more, but instead, he melts. With a long sigh, he relaxes back into the bed and Hisoka is finally able to ease the plug out of him. 

He tosses the toy to the side, not bothering to look at where it lands. Instead, his eyes are fixed on the slick gape of Illumi’s hole. His skin is wet with lube, shining in the low light of the room, while his hole flexes sluggishly. He’s swollen, rim dark red and puckered as his body tries and fails to close. He looks like he’s already been fucked and that thought has Hisoka nearly collapsing behind him. “Illumi…” he whispers. He knows that Illumi is sore, and he knows he should be the more responsible of the two of them and call this off.

But, then his thumb is pressing at the hot mess of his hole, feeling how blood thrums just under Illumi’s skin, and Hisoka can’t find any responsibility left inside of him. Instead, he warms some lube in the palm of his hand, slicks his shaft and presses the head of his cock against Illumi’s asshole. Illumi throbs at the touch, hole kissing at the tip and then Hisoka pushes inside all at once.

He hears the pained gasp that Illumi lets out, and he also hears the sheets tearing under Illumi’s grip, but he can’t stop. Illumi clenches around his cock, slick and swollen and hot, and nothing could stop Hisoka from shoving him hard down against the mattress and fucking him. For the moment, there’s no guilt, or worry, only pure, unadulterated lust, pouring through his veins and driving his hips in rude, hard thrusts. The sheets tear, Illumi cries out, from pleasure or pain Hisoka can’t tell, and his cock throbs, balls drawing up to his body as if he’s  _ already _ going to cum.

He stutters to a stop, hips against Illumi’s ass as his cock pulses. He pulls his orgasm back--just barely--sweat beading on his brow as his chest heaves. Below him, Illumi gives a long, low groan. “Does it hurt?” Hisoka murmurs. He folds himself over Illumi, cock shifting inside him as he kisses a line over his spine.

“Yes… sort of…” Illumi makes a frustrated noise and turns to look at Hisoka. He’s thoroughly wrecked already, hair tangled, eyes teary and nose running. “I don’t know.”

Hisoka’s cock throbs and he kisses Illumi’s wet cheek. “You’re just so swollen, darling. It’s going to hurt.” He expects a flash of fear or uncertainty in Illumi’s raw gaze. Instead, he gets something unexpected: lust. “Oh?” Hisoka lifts a hand from Illumi’s waist and grips his jaw before he can turn away. “Did you want it to hurt?”

Illumi’s eyes fall shut. Hisoka’s hips start moving again, now dragging his cock in long, slow pulses that have Illumi feeling every damn inch. “Did you make it hurt, when you put it in? I bet you did. You liked the way it burned, how it tugged inside of you--” His words break off when Illumi clenches around him. Fresh tears drip over Hisoka’s fingers. He realizes that this is the first, and maybe only, time he’s seen Illumi cry.

He fucks him a little harder, just to see more tears spill and watch how Illumi bites his lip so hard it threatens to split. With his other hand he reaches down to spread Illumi open even further, rutting inside of him and shifting his hips until Illumi suddenly shouts with pleasure. Hisoka grips his jaw hard, fingers pressing into his cheeks and forcing his mouth open so every little noise that bubbles in his chest is forced to spill out.

“Yeah, yeah.” With each thrust he finds himself climbing back to that desperate, animal place that had made him treat Illumi so roughly in the first place. “You love it when I hurt your dirty cunt, huh?”

Illumi says something, but it's garbled with how Hisoka holds his mouth open. Hot drool drips over his fingers and he fucks Illumi even harder. “It’s okay,” he coos, kissing the top of Illumi’s cheek bone as he reaches around him. “I know what you want. I know just how to take care of you.” When he reaches under Illumi, his cock is hard and leaking, hot between Hisoka’s fingers when he starts to stroke him. Garbled pleas fall from Illumi’s lips, his eyes squeezed shut as he bucks uselessly under Hisoka’s body.

A few pumps of Illumi’s cock and he screams, cumming in hot spurts across Hisoka’s hand and the sheets. His hole clamps so tightly Hisoka goes cross eyed, fingers hooking behind Illumi’s teeth as he gives a final thrust and spills inside of him. 

The tight tangle of their bodies relaxes in several increments. Hisoka withdraws his fingers from Illumi’s mouth and strokes his wet fingers over the red marks he’s left on his cheeks. He extracts his hand from below Illumi and straightens. Illumi’s hole relaxes enough that Hisoka is able to pull out of him, stroking over the backs of his thighs as he watches his cum spill out of his reddened hole.

Hisoka collapses onto the bed then. Sweaty and spent. Illumi doesn’t move for a long while, and Hisoka almost falls asleep before he stands up and pulls his clothes on. “You can stay, you know,” Hisoka says. Usually, he wouldn’t bother to extend the offer to a quick fuck. But then, Illumi is… more than a quick fuck. No matter how reluctantly he is to admit it. 

“My mission,” Illumi says, as if that isn’t a terrible excuse.

Hisoka rolls his eyes and yanks the duvet up and over his body. “Yeah, I know. But you can still stay.”

Illumi continues straightening his clothes, and Hisoka takes that as his answer. With heavy lidded eyes he watches Illumi comb through his hair with his fingers and wipe the spit of his chin. Then, those large, dark eyes fix upon his face. “Maybe next time.” And then, he’s gone.

Hisoka rolls over and curls his arm around the closest pillow with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
